Duncan Family Twist
by Mihanu
Summary: Gabe did to many things to Mrs. Dabney in one week. In which Amy now has to give Gabe his punishment and one thing leads to the next.
1. Mother Spanking

Disclaimer: I do not own Good Luck Charlie and nor do I own any of its characters. This is Amy and Gabe incest story if do not like, then do not read. Thanks for reading.

Mrs. Dabney opens the door for the sixth time this week. "What did Gabe do this time?" Bob Duncan said. "Well he took bunch of different color spray paints, turn back of my house into a mess with colors," Dabney said. Bob says, "Don't worry Mrs. Dabney; we'll make sure Gabe gets a punishment he will never forget. Mrs. Dabney says, "Thank you that in honestly all I can ever ask for." Bob says, "Amy it is your turn to give Gabe his punishment. Amy says, "But Bob there he grounded from doing anything fun for three months. We have him going over to Mrs. Dabney house to help her until she thinks he learns his lesson." Bob says, "Well you can always give him a good spanking, particularly with the paddle we got but never use." Amy says, "Your right Bob. I always wanted to use that on the kids but never got the chance."

Amy went to her room looking for the paddle. Gabe is thinking to himself, 'I better try to smooth things over with mom and dad. Well mom will be the best one to smooth talk since dad would agree to me helping him for a day since it is summer time. I normally wouldn't go with dad but with being grounded it beats going to Mrs. Dabney house again. Dad would love to show me what he does since I can make the excuse of running the family business one day.' Gabe walks into his parents and sees his mom bent over searching for something in her closet. Gabe is enjoying the view with his cock is getting hard. Gabe just notices that he isn't wearing a t-shirt. But before he could leave his mother saw him with a paddle in her hand. Amy says, "Gabe hold it right there, you'll in a lot of trouble mister. Now get over to the bed right this minute."

Amy walks over to the door and closes it and locks it. Then walks over to Gabe, made him bend over the bed. Gabe in shock says, "Mom what the hell you think you are doing?" Amy in a harsh tone says, "Gabe you are going to get a good spanking for what you did to Mrs. Dabney backyard." Amy took her hand and starts to hit Gabe's ass as hard as she can. With Gabe showing little pain, she reaches for the paddle and starting hitting his ass with it. Amy took off his pants and continues hitting him with the paddle. After about fifth teen minutes, Gabe is crying and begging to stop. Amy took off his underwear and threw it off to the side. With Gabe now completely naked, Amy put the paddle off to the side. She took her and starts to rub Gabe's ass as to try to calm him down some. She then starts to spank Gabe again this with her hand again. Gabe is feeling the pain every time his mother's hand hitting his red sore ass.

Been about an hour now since Amy been spanking Gabe, he is sore and tired of begging his mother to stop. Amy says to Gabe, "Now Gabe sits up. I hope you learn your lesson now." Gabe crying, "I do mom, I do. Just don't spank me again." Amy looks down and sees Gabe dick is hard. Amy smiley at Gabe and said, "It is time for me to make you feel better." Gabe bit shock saw what his mother notice and said, "Isn't it illegal and morality incorrect?" Amy kneeling down says, "It doesn't matter if two people love each other. And besides I seen the way you look at me when you can. Now brace yourself I'm coming in."

Amy took Gabe's cock into her mouth. Gabe starts to moan and keeps repeating, "Don't stop mom, and don't stop." Amy starts to use her tongue while kept on sucking. Gabe start said out loud, "I can't hold it in any longer," and let all the cum inside his mother mouth. It became day for both of them to remember.


	2. Homework Helper

Notes: Thanks for all the reviews and patience.

Summer is now over and Gabe back at school. He always has been thinking about the time his mother suck on his cock after a spanking. How that they could never take it to the next step because that either could not get some sort of privacy or because one of them had work to do. Now with school, it really takes out time some mother son bonding.

It's a Saturday about 2:00 pm. Gabe is trying to do some homework in the kitchen but it kept being distracted with all the traffic coming through. When Amy finally came to get a drink for herself, she made her way to Gabe to see what he was working on.

"You need any help with your homework?" Amy said.

"Yes I do mom. But we need some privacy with you going to help me." Gabe said with a smile.

"Well, PJ and your father watching the game. Teddy is on the chair texting Spencer. Your grandmother took Charlie to the zoo. SO, let's head down to the basement on the couch in front of Teddy's room."

After gathering everything up, they went to the basement and start working on the homework in the peace and quiet. Even though his family isn't disturbing him and help of his mother, he still having trouble to get his homework done.

"Gabe, I have an idea that will get you to do better. For every question you get right without my help, we will take turns undressing each other."

"I love that idea!" Gabe said at loud with great excitement.

Everyone up stairs did not even hear what Gabe even said since they are too busy.

As time go on, Gabe got most of his homework done by the time they are naked. With only a human anatomy questions left. Amy puts her hand on Gabe's leg. Gabe is shock with all sudden this is and looks at his mother. Right when he did, Amy went in and kisses Gabe right on the lips. Gabe like it so much, he went back in starts making out with his own mother.

Amy started to move down Gabe's body starting with his nipples. She took her time with the nipples. She starts to suck on one and playing with the other. Gabe is moaning and it starts to get a bit louder every time his mother tongue or mouth went to a new spot on his body. After she is done with the nipples, she starts to slowly kiss her way down to the belly button. Amy took her tongue right into Gabe's belly button. Gabe became so happy that his moans are very loud.

When Amy finally got down to Gabe's dick, she starts to kiss the top it. After couple of kisses, she starts to lick her way down to the balls and starts sucking on them. After about five minutes, Gabe took his mother's head and had her start sucking on his dick. Gabe is still moving his mother's head up and down. After fifteen minutes moving his mother's head, his cum right her mouth. She swallowed everything without leaving a mess.

As Amy was sitting down, she said, "Gabe, it is time for you to make me cum."

Gabe took five minutes to suck on each of Amy's boob. As he slowly making his way down to his mother's vagina, he took his tongue right into Amy belly button without warning. After that, he put his mouth right into the vagina. After ten minutes of using his mouth and tongue, he put one finger into her vagina and gradually added more.

"Gabe don't stop with the fingers, please don't stop." Amy said with pleasure.

"Mom, if you think this is nice. Then, let's start the next thing." Gabe said with an evil smile.

Gabe took his other hand right to her asshole.

"Gabe not there!" Amy said with pain and pleasure.

Amy never had anyone use her ass before. She never even did it while she was masturbating, which was six months after Gabe was born. After about twenty minutes of painful pleasure and loud moaning, Amy cum right onto Gabe's hands.

"Gabe, your dick is hard again. We should get rid of that together." Amy said with an exhausted smile.

Gabe sat down on the couch and took his mother and put on his dick facing him. As Amy start moving up and down, Gabe put his hand on her ass.

"Mom keep doing, please don't stop." Gabe saying with loud moans.

"I won't Gabe, I won't." Amy says loudly with pleasure mix in.

As time quickly passes, Gabe cums right in Amy's pussy. Amy is still sitting dick exhausted when both of them heard someone walking down the stairs.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

I am going to hold the next chapter and the fate of the story in your hands. Who coming down the steps and going to see this forbidden love:

Bob

PJ

Teddy


	3. Teddyinator

**Notes**: Thanks to everyone who voted for this chapter and the patience. If you guys saw the reviews, then you saw who won. Teddy won the vote. So here the chapter and enjoy.

Teddy stops texting Spencer awhile ago. Due to him having to work. As time went goes on, she start to hear moans coming from Gabe and his mother down in the basement. She not surprise dad and PJ are not hearing this since they so into the game. SO, she did not bother to ask if they heard anything from the basement.

Teddy thought to herself, 'I better go check what mom and Gabe are doing.'

As Teddy getting ready to go down the steps, she heard Gabe and mom say, "I'm cumming."

When Teddy got downstairs, she notices mom naked and is sitting on a naked Gabe. Realize they just had sex.

Gabe and Amy see Teddy and are very shock that she came down here and seeing them in this state. As Teddy was about to go upstairs to try to undo what she just saw, Amy grab her arm.

Amy said, "Teddy, you can't tell anyone. We will do anything you want as long as you don't tell anyone what you saw."

Teddy then faces Gabe and ask, "Gabe, you agree with mom and do anything I want."

Gabe said, "Yes. I will do anything you want."

Teddy then said with an evil smile, "Ok then. Pick up all your clothes and let's go into my room."

Gabe and Amy look each and wondering what Teddy going to do to them. So they pick up their clothes, and head into Teddy's bedroom. Teddy closed the door behind them.

She said, "Mom, get on your hands and knees. Gabe goes on my bed. I am going to punish you for the incest, affair, and because I always wanted to do this."

They did what Teddy and are bit scared of what Teddy going to do. Teddy then strip naked and went to her dresser. Pull out a strap on, that has a dick that is 6 inches big. She puts it on and heads towards Amy. The only time she used this toy was with Ivy, PJ's girlfriends, and one time with Jo.

Once she got to Amy, she got down on her knees. She decides to start with her own mother since she wants to save the best for last. She starts to suck on Amy's asshole. As Gabe lying on Teddy's bed, he starts to get hard for watching the show. After awhile, Teddy starts using her tongue. It causes Amy to moan louder.

After Teddy got the ass all nice and wet with my mouth and tongue, she then puts the dick into Amy's ass. Gabe starts to become scared of Teddy because of all the pain with mother now in. With each thrust into Amy, she screams louder.

Amy says to Teddy with each thrust, "Please stop Teddy, it hurts so much."

"Not until you learn your listen. This is what you get for cheating on dad with Gabe." Teddy said with a harsh voice.

Gabe can't help but to watch and is afraid of what Teddy going to do to him. He knows he can't get up and leave in fear of saw worse going happen if he does. So, he start to think how he going to coerce Teddy out of putting that dick into his ass.

When Teddy was finally done with Amy, she stops and helps her get dressed. After about Amy dress, she just sits there for awhile to let some of the pain to go away. Teddy help her mother up so she can go upstairs before Bob gets to suspicious of what the three of them are up too.

As Teddy closes the door behind Amy, she turns to Gabe with smile.

"Ok Gabe it's time for you to be punishment."

"Teddy pleases no. I don't want you to punishment like you did mom. Please no."

No matter how much Gabe beg for Teddy not to punish him. It comes to no avail. When Teddy got to her bed, she turns Gabe face down. She starts to rub as to get him to relax.

"Don't worry Gabe. Everything is going to be all right. Just stay calm and it wouldn't need to take longer than it needs to."

Once Gabe calm down, Teddy starts to lick his ass. As she licks his ass, she makes her way to the asshole. Once she got there, she uses her tongue. She took her hand and puts it on his cock. By doing that, it really shock Gabe. She won't stop with her tongue until Gabe cums all over her bed.

After Gabe came onto the bed, Teddy uses her strap on and put it in Gabe's asshole. Gabe is screaming and crying from the pain. Gabe begging starts up again since the pain is only increasing.

"Gabe, no matter how much you complain. I will not stop until I think you pay for your crimes."

As time went on, Gabe's punishment went a lot longer then what Amy went through. Gabe screaming has calmed down but his crying hasn't. Teddy sees this as a time to slow down. After five minutes, she stops and took the strap off. Gabe fell down and rolls up in the fetal position. Teddy goes to the closet and pulls out a diaper.

"Gabe, it's time for your diaper."

"Come on Teddy a diaper. I'm not a baby. So is it part of my punishment?"

"No Gabe it isn't. Ivy and me did research and from personal experience, it helps for some of the pain to stop."

So Teddy helps Gabe turn face up position. Teddy grabs Gabe's legs and puts them up. She then puts the diaper on him and puts the legs back down. Teddy cuddles up with Gabe to help him stay calm. Also, to let some of the pain of Gabe's ass to go away.


	4. Revenge of Gabe

Notes: Thanks for everyone patience and reviews.

After few hours past, the game is now over. Bob and PJ clean up after themselves and then went to go pick up Charlie from grandmother. Amy is rubbing her ass from Teddy fucking it hard. She is wondering why Teddy and Gabe haven't come upstairs yet. It's only been few hours since Teddy fuck her and sent her upstairs. So she decides to go check up on them.

As Amy opens up the door to Teddy's room, she sees them cuddle up together. Gabe has a diaper on and Teddy still has the strap on.

"Teddy, why is Gabe wearing a diaper?"

"Mom," Teddy said in shock, "well, the diaper helps the pain and so the bleeding won't go on my bed."

Amy is just looking at Gabe and how much that brings back memories. Comes up with an idea that Teddy and her will like to do with Gabe, while he still wears the diaper.

As Amy smiled, Gabe did not like. She said, "Teddy, we now have a rare chance with Gabe. While he wearing only the diaper, he can become our 12 year old baby."

Teddy smiles and said, "I like the idea. Our own Gabe baby. This will be fun. What about dad and PJ?"

"Well they went to go pick up Charlie. They will be awhile because of grandma." Amy said.

Amy takes off her clothes and heads over to Gabe. "Are you hunger my baby boy?"

"Yes mom, I'm really hungry."

"Well lets go get you some dinner."

Amy puts one arm under Gabe's legs and the other arm on his back. Gabe put his arms around his mother neck. Amy takes Gabe up the steps and into the kitchen. Teddy walk behind her mother to make sure she doesn't fall backwards.

Teddy pulls out one of the chairs from the table so Amy can sit down with Gabe on her lap. Once she sat down, Teddy went to prepare some food for dinner. As Teddy making dinner, Amy is breasting baby Gabe. Once dinner is ready, Amy starts to feed Gabe and herself. Teddy sitting across the table eating and watching.

As Gabe being feed and breastfeed by his mother, his dick is growing. Amy has been rubbing Gabe's leg since they sat down. She eventually gets to the hard dick. She takes off the diaper and starts stroking Gabe's dick. Some food Gabe was eating went down the wrong pipe and his mom put her hand on his dick.

"Mom, what the hell you doing?" Gabe said after done couching.

"Well Gabe, with you eating and rested some. I figure Teddy and me can take care of this before PJ and your father comes home."

Teddy steps in and says, "Well before we do anything, we should finish eating. Once we are done here and do all the cleaning, we should head back to mine room."

"Mom, I like Teddy idea. Besides what if PJ and dad comes in see us naked and me on your lap."

"Your right Gabe. Let's finish eating and clean up. After we cleaned, we are going to Teddy's room."

Amy continues feeding Gabe and herself. She still has one hand stroking Gabe's dick. Once they finish eating, they clean up the mess they made. Teddy took the diaper Gabe had on and buried it in the trash can so no one would notice it.

"Teddy can you please carry me to your room since mom carry me all the way up here?"

"Alright Gabe. I'll carry this one time younger brother."

Gabe smiles and kiss Teddy on the lips. Teddy threw Gabe over her shoulder. Teddy and Amy went down the steps and went into Teddy's room. Teddy lay Gabe down on her bed.

She gives Gabe few kisses on the lips. She slowly kiss and licks down Gabe's body until she got to the nipples. She starts kissing, licking, rubbing, and playing with them just to tease Gabe. Amy is just sitting on a chair masturbating to the show. Once Teddy got to his dick, she starts to suck on it.

But before Gabe could cum into her mouth, she pulls back and kiss Gabe on the lips. After few minutes, she stuck Gabe cock into her vagina. Amy walks over to them and puts her pussy right on Gabe's lips.

"Gabe use your tongue to find the special place we once share together."

As Amy and Teddy moans their hearts away, they all cum at the same time. Amy fell off Gabe right onto the bed. Teddy just fell right onto Gabe.

Six weeks later, Amy gather every in the living room. PJ, Bob, and Charlie are sitting on the couch.

"Well everyone. I got big news. Teddy and me are pregnant with Gabe's kids."


	5. Fatherly Punishment

"Well everyone. I got big news. Teddy and I are pregnant with Gabe's kids."

PJ and Bob are surprise that Amy and Teddy both got pregnant by Gabe. Charlie is just sitting their wondering what exactly going on.

"Hey Charlie let's go to the park while dad talk to those three."

As Charlie and PJ left for the park, Bob yells, "Amy why should I not get to the cops and tell the police that you are pregnant with your 12 year old kid baby?"

"Because you love me Bob. This is your chance to punish Gabe like you always wanted."

"Well I always wanted to give Gabe my special punishment, but I want everyone to agree to this agreement or I will go tell the police. The agreement is I will give Gabe my special punishment from today until both of the babies are born. Amy and Teddy have to watch all of the punishment I give Gabe every single day. Do you guys agree?" Bob said with an evil smile.

Teddy, Amy, and Gabe all said 'Yes'. Gabe went behind Teddy in fear.

Teddy turns around and says, "Now Gabe we have to do this. If we don't, mom goes to prison and you could lose all rights to your kid."

"All alright Teddy but I want you but my side the entire way through this punishment."

Bob grab Gabe and threw him onto the couch. Teddy hurries over to him and sat down. Gabe moves up to her lap and lay his head down on it. Bob walks over and takes Gabe's pants and underwear off. Bob pulls out Gabe's old friend, the paddle his mother spank him with during the summer.

Gabe sees the paddle and asks, "How did you get that down here so quick dad?"

"Well Gabe, I saw Amy suck your dick the day she spank you. I knew eventually you will get her pregnant with your kid."

Bob starts to bring down the paddle on Gabe's ass as hard as he can. Gabe is screaming at the top of his lungs each time Bob comes down on him. Gabe is crying up a storm and every time he about to beg his dad to stop, the pain gets unbearable to say anything. Amy walks over to Gabe and tries to help Teddy to calm him down some. By now Amy and Teddy took off his shirt as to rub his back better.

By now, Gabe's ass became so red to looks like it's his natural color. Since his ass is so red, it doesn't stop Bob continue the punishment. Bob takes his hands and starts to rub Gabe's ass some as to calm him down bit for what he about to do.

Once the crying quiet down, Bob takes a hand and makes it go down into Gabe's asshole. Gabe just launched a terribly loud scream. It's so loud that it could be heard from the sidewalk. It also launched a cry fest from Gabe that even Teddy and Amy can't even calm down. After while, Gabe got used to the pain a little.

Bob notices this so decides to take the next step of his plan. Bob takes off his pants and unleash his 8 inch dick. Gabe sees the size of the dick and begins to beg his dad to use his dick on him. But to no anvil, Bob gets ready to use his dick. Teddy and Amy did everything they can to keep Gabe calm before the dick storm starts upon him. Those two knowing for well that they can't stop Gabe from being rape because of what they will face that they got pregnant by incest with the 12 year old Gabe.

Bob slowly puts his dick in Gabe's tight asshole. Gabe scream is so terrifying that is sent shivers down Amy and Teddy spine. Bob slowly works Gabe's ass to make pain last longer. No matter of much crying and screaming Gabe does, Bob is enjoying the moment and won't give Gabe time to get used to the pain. Bob is enjoying raping his son so much he cums into Gabe.

"Well Gabe, I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Don't forget our agreement. You will be punish tomorrow and every day after." Bob says with a laugh.

Amy gets up on the couch so Gabe can curl up in hers and Teddy's lap. Gabe is crying so much after being rape by his own father, nothing to calm him down.


	6. Threesome Sexuality

After few hours, Amy took Gabe up to his room to help him calms down before Charlie got home. Teddy decided to break up with Spencer due to the pregnancy. So, she is going to take a lot day to explain everything to Spencer before he starts to hear all the rumors.

"Gabe are you feeling any better?" Amy said while running his face.

"Feeling a little better now. Feel much better if I can suck one of your boobs."

Amy gave it a sec and says, "Can't see any harm in it."

Amy takes off her shirt and bra. Gabe moves his head closer and starts sucking his mother boob. He starts masturbating to his own mother.

PJ opens the door and see a naked Gabe masturbating and sucking his half naked mother's boob.

PJ says, "What the fuck is going on here? Thought dad would have knock mom out of your system Gabe."

Gabe stop sucking his mom's boob and says, "Well at least I'm didn't lose my best friend by coming out of the closet."

"Well Gabe, at least I didn't get my own mother and sister pregnant."

Amy steps in and says, "Enough you two. Gabe we have a rare choice here for you. PJ can fuck you and that way you can get use to the pain."

Gabe was bit hesitated to agree but he doesn't want to feel any more pain if his dad rapes him anally again.

"Ok PJ. Will you please fuck me like there no tomorrow?"

"I will only fuck you Gabe if you agree to fuck mom again. But this time you have to do it at the same time as I fuck you."

As Gabe sees no other way he can get PJ to fuck him he agrees to it. Gabe also wanted to fuck his mother again. So, PJ and Amy takes off the clothes they had on. Gabe and Amy see that PJ dick is 7½ inches big. Gabe becomes a bit shy with his dick size only 5 inches.

Amy looks at Gabe and says, "Are you ok Gabe?"

"I'm just bit jealous and scared of PJ's dick."

PJ steps up and says, "Don't worry Gabe it won't hurt much after awhile."

"Are you sure that it won't hurt? Because when dad did it, it hurts like hell."

"Well Gabe, dad was punishing you with it. So, he wants you to hurt as much as possible. I had people stick their dicks in my ass before. So I know what it will take to make your ass not hurt. Let's begin shall we."

Amy lies down on the bed face up. Gabe sticks his five inch dick inside Amy's vagina. Gabe is still freaking out about PJ's dick going inside his ass. Amy sees this fear and brings Gabe in closer to her. She kisses him on the lips. Gabe returns the kiss and he brings his tongue into action.

PJ is anxious to the point that he wants in. So he says, "Gabe I'm coming in."

PJ just thrust himself right into Gabe's asshole. Gabe had to stop making out with his own mother just to let out a loud scream.

Amy still trying to keep Gabe looking out her and says, "Gabe just keeping looking at me. Just remember we are doing this so you can not feel anything when you getting fuck down there."

"I know mom but it still hurts a lot."

PL buts in and says, "Ok Gabe it is time me to have some fun while to start to hurt a lot. Also try to move back and forth inside mom."

PJ keeps doing different things to Gabe while inside his ass. He would move slowly while getting as deep as he can. Then change the speed to fast to point of Gabe could barely feel anything. After while, Gabe got use to the pain enough that he can really move inside his mother at a decent paste.

As Amy is moaning from being fuck, Gabe says, "Mom I'm cumming inside you again."

As he did, Amy also cum. Gabe is tired so he just lay down and is moaning from the pain from PJ. Once PJ did what he could to Gabe's ass, he cum right inside it.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

Now that he have a PJ who gay. Teddy and Amy are pregnant. Bob is giving Gabe load of punishment. One lucky fan can determine what kind of direction this story goes in by the next chapter. So be creative on what you want to see. I will not give you credit if the only name in the review is guest.

I will not write Charlie sex since I can't see yet at this point of the story. I don't want any comments that's: more sex or a blowjob since it really isn't really that creative.


	7. Love in the Air

Notes: Sorry for the wrong late. Been having computer trouble and been busy with work and other things. To popular demands I'm going with TeddyxGabe Romance I can't give everyone credit due to how many suggest it.

It has been four months, Bob been doing his special punishment of rape and spanking of Gabe. Amy has been push to the let on how much she can watch. Amy walks into the basement and saw Bob preparing Gabe's punishment of today.

"Bob, we need to talk about Gabe."

"Well, there nothing to talk. We all know the agreement. That I punish Gabe until the babies are born."

"Well, I just can't see you punish Gabe anymore. You should blame him so much with these harsh punishments. I am the one who seduce him into having se in the first place. What if I'm yours again starting tomorrow?"

"Well, I let you know right before I punish Gabe."

Amy head up stairs and told Teddy and Gabe what happen. As time pass, Gabe becomes more and more nervous about what his father will decide. Teddy puts her arm around Gabe and told him, "You need to calm down. I'm sure dad will stop punish after today." Gabe was about to speak up but before he could Teddy kiss him on the lips. "Gabe trusts me on this."

Been two hours now since Amy talk to Bob, he finally made a decision. Amy, Teddy, and Gabe went down into the basement for the daily punishment. Once they got down there, they saw the same paddle Amy used on Gabe and the thickest belt Bob owns.

Bob says, "Teddy and Gabe I'm sure you two are aware your mother and me talk about the future of our agreement. I decide that Gabe will get one final punishment. After that, Amy can only be a loving mother. In order for this new agreement to work, all three of you have to agree to it. If one doesn't agree to this, we will stick to our original agreements."

Everyone agrees to this new agreement.

"Now that we have this new agreement, we can continue with Gabe's final punishment. Gabe you can start by undressing. Amy and Teddy, you two can sit it the chairs that are facing me."

Once Gabe got completely naked, he put his ass in the face up position on his father's lap. Bob first starts by rubbing his son's ass. He is trying to loosen it up before he starts his spanking. After five minutes of rubbing, Bob took his hand and brought it down as hard as he can. The pain shot through Gabe's body and made few tears come out. Bob just kept coming down as hard as the first one. As he coming down, there are more and more tears from Gabe.

It has been going on so long now, everyone in the basement lost track of the time. Bob starts rubbing Gabe's as again to try calm him down for the next wave of spanking. Before Gabe could completely clam down, Bob reach across him and grab the belt from the table. Gabe saw the belt and starting to beg Bob not use it on him. He didn't get too far with the begging before the belt came hard on his ass. Whatever tears came off Gabe's wave, came back tenfold. As Gabe cries, Bob spank him less with the ass getting sore. Bob eventually stop and put the belt back on the table. He didn't grab the paddle but start to rub Gabe's ass to make him ready for the paddle.

Gabe sees that his dad is reaching for the paddle and know he is in trouble. He knows that if he tries to get away their new arrangement will go out the door. He tries to embrace for the pain that about to come. When the paddle came down on his ass, he let out a shivering scream. Each time the paddle came down; Gabe can't help but to scream his heart out.

Bob has been coming down for so long and hard that you will think that the red was the natural color. Gabe just laying his head down on the couch with no more energy to scream and even whine; he just has tears just coming down his face. Finally Bob put the paddle back on the table; starts to give Gabe his final ass rub.

"Gabe I hope you learn your lesson, because if I have to punish you again, it will be much worse than this. Gabe gets up and go over to stand by Teddy. Amy you are going to take me out to eat."

As Bob and Amy head upstairs to leave, Teddy put her arm around Gabe and leads him. Teddy then got down on her knees and start kissing both of Gabe's ass cheeks.

"Teddy what are you doing back there?"

"Well Gabe, I'm going to try to comfort your ass. Since you and mom can't be together, I want to show you that you have me."

Gabe smile and turn back around. Teddy went back to work. She eventually starts to lick his ass. This led her sticking her tongue into his asshole that sparks pleasure throughout his body. As Gabe starts to relax, Teddy took her hand and start stroking Gabe's hard dick. As Gabe's is enjoying the pleasure from Teddy, he cum all over rug.

"Gabe, why you cum so fast?"

"I couldn't help it. It just felt so good. Teddy just don't worry. I am still hard."

Teddy took off her clothes and went to bed with Gabe. Gabe lay on his back. Teddy then took his dick and put it in her pussy. She start to move up and down. Like before Gabe cum very quickly. She then took his dick out of her and lay down next to him. She put her arm across his chest with her boobs touching him.

She told him, "I will always be your."


	8. Dinner Time

It been few days now, since Gabe and Teddy decide to be with one another. Teddy just got back to home from the doctor.

"Where Gabe? I need to talk to him." Teddy said.

PJ spoke up, "He in your room waiting for you."

Teddy opens her door and sees a naked Gabe lying on her bed playing his hand held gaming device. "Gabe, we need to talk about our baby. I was thinking we go out to eat and talk about it."

"Teddy why do we have to talk about over dinner, especially at a restaurant?"

"Well Gabe, I saw the doctor today. I got big enough news that I want talk over dinner."

As time went on, Teddy help Gabe put something nice on for dinner. Once she got done helping Gabe, she put on a dress that looks nice on her with her pregnancy.

They got to the restaurant and they had to wait eight minutes to be seated because on how busy they are.

"My name is Allie and I will be your server today. May I take your order?"

Teddy orders, "I'll take the Caesar Salad with lemonade."

Gabe orders, "I'll take the Cheeseburger and fries with a coke."

Once the food and drinks arrive, Teddy saw that it is time for the big news.

"Gabe the doctor said I am going to have a baby girl. Our mom decides to let you choose the name when the kid is born. She wants the gender to be a surprise."

Notes: With this news, it times to get ready for the next vote. Doing something special this time. Everyone will get only allow to submit **ONE** name for Teddy and Gabe's baby girl name. I will pick FIVE names that will be in the vote for the kid name. I am not taking any names for Amy's kid.


End file.
